The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program.
In recent years, the technology called augmented reality (AR) which presents a user additional information superimposed on the real world is attracting attention. The information presented to the user in the AR technology is also called annotation, and can be visualized using virtual objects of various forms such as a text, an icon, and an animation. For example, JP 2012-212345A discloses a technology to realize the operation of the virtual object of AR, without impairing a sense of immersion of the user in the AR space.